


Catastrophe

by WolfenSpirit



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenSpirit/pseuds/WolfenSpirit
Summary: Yang gets hurt during a scouting mission with Blake.





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for a random prompt from a friend.
> 
> "Evil cyborg! Cyborg man hurts Yang. Cat ear person helps save Yang. Yang activates her gay."
> 
> ..... I think I fulfilled the prompt well enough? Eh, sorry, not sorry!

Blake's stomach was twisted in roiling knots, low heeled boots tapping softly on the tiled floor of the hospital room. The only other sound in the sterile white atmosphere was the steady beeping of the heart monitor currently hooked up to her unconscious partner. Blake hadn't been able to sleep all night- her feet aching from her insistent pacing- as her mind raced.

The pale sky of Atlas outside was slowly lighting up as the sun rose. Clouds melted away, the floating city basking in the weak northern light provided by the sun.

Her and Yang had been on a scouting mission down in Mantle to gather intelligence on the situation of the mines. They knew the area was going to be guarded by the latest Atlas tech, and that Jacques Schnee would spare no spoils to make sure his proverbial gold mine was protected. Not for the sake of the overworked faunus labour forces within, but to make sure his profits weren't tampered with.

They hadn't expected the mine they were trying to investigate to be guarded by some biomechanical symbiotic cyborg with a retractable blade arm. The giant half human half robotic man had somehow managed to ambush them from behind, and knocked Blake sprawling through the dirty snow. The yellow blaze of righteous fury after that shouldn't have taken Blake by surprise. Yang was protective if nothing else. But still it did, after everything Blake had put Yang through, the brawler would still put her all on the line to save the faunus. Her heart squeezed with warmth at the realization. Yang still cared about her.

"Ugh... Why do I feel like I got trampled by a Goliath?" Yang's husky voice snapped Blake out of her inner thoughts. She was reaching her left hand up to rub at the bruise blooming across the right side of her face.

"Yang!" Blake gasped, darting forward and wrapping her partner up in a tight hug, face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

She felt the muscled frame under her tense for a moment, but it quickly loosened up to wrap a single arm around the faunus' waist. Calloused fingers combed through dark tresses as soft murmurs of comfort were whispered into Blake's cat ears. After a few minutes, and a kiss placed to the top of Blake's head between said ears, Yang finally spoke up a little louder.

"Blakey, sweetheart, you know I'm never one to turn down a good cuddle session, but my ribs are still kinda broken." Blake instantly let go, but before she could fully retreat, gentle fingers caught her wrist to still her at the bedside.

Yang rose her joined hands, bringing Blake's hand up to her split lips and pressing a kiss to the back of her fingers, with a wink of course. Then Yang was using her elbow and stump to scoot over to the far side of the bed. Blake hesitated for a moment, not wanting to overstep bounds. They still had yet to talk about things since the day they k- fought with Adam on the bridge.

Yang threw her another wink and playfully crooked a finger at the suddenly blushing ravenette, and Blake crawled into bed next to Yang with her arm lightly laid over exposed abs.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, simply relaxing after a long night. Until Blake took a finger and started jabbing it into Yang's side. "Do. Not. Ever. Pull. A. Stunt. Like. That. Again." She growled between her words, effectively making the brawler wiggle and squirm around trying to get away.

"Ow, hey! Watch the nails! Jeez woman, ouch!" Yang wriggled around, the pokes barely causing her any discomfort at all, but the intention behind them was what was affecting her. "Blake, I'm fine. Seriously." She finally caught the piercing gaze boring into her and she gulped. "Blake?"

"Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you beaten up and sprawled out on the ground?" Her normally calm voice quivered slightly. "All I could see was him standing over you again with that damned sword." She weakly thumped the side of her fist on Yang's chest. "You don't have to risk your life for me like that. You almost died again, Yang."

"It wouldn't have mattered." The words were low, lilac gaze shifted to stare at the wall off to the side. "You'd move on, Ruby has grown into a strong leader, and Weiss can help look after her now. So, it wouldn't matter if I-"

Blake couldn't let her finish that sentence. It would pain her to hear those words spoken. Instead, she put those slightly chapped lips to better use. Yang let out a surprised squeak when Blake was suddenly half over her, blunt nails curled into golden locks to hold her in place as the faunus pressed a nervous, but desperate kiss to her mouth. Even when she pulled away to suck down a breath of much needed oxygen, she didn't let Yang speak more than muffled questions. This went on for a while until they were both panting.

"Finish that sentence," she paused while glaring down at the wide eyed woman under her, "and I will make sure your tongue is far too busy to say anything else for a long, long time." She couldn't tell who was blushing worse at that point, but when Yang gave a mute nod she blew out a long breath before sagging back down to lay lightly on her ample chest. "It destroyed part of me to run from you that day, even knowing you'd be ok. If I lost you... I would never recover from that." She murmured, letting the blonde wrap her arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Shit... I'm so sorry Blake. When you're in danger I just... I can hardly think straight." There's silence for a moment, before Yang started to chuckle under Blake. 

"What's so funny?" Blake tilted her chin up, ears perking curiously.

"Bl-blake." Yang was wheezing, waving her stump towards the faunus which only made her brows furrow further. "I can't think straight around you. Get it?"

Golden eyes blinked slowly. She really did not get it this time. Perhaps it was from being up all night after dragging a bleeding partner through the woods for miles.

"Blake, I do dumb things because lesbian honest, you make all of my thoughts gay!" Yang was nearly howling with laughter at the look on Blake's face.

Blake knew she was blushing furiously at that moment, and found the perfect revenge in the pillow on the bed and used it to whack Yang harmlessly with it.

"You are insufferable!"

"Yeah, but you love me?" Yang giggled, hiding behind her arm as she asked.

"Yes, I do. Brute." She answered, smiling honestly before giving one last whack. "Now hush, you need to rest." She went back to lay curled up in Yang's warmth, enjoying a rare moment of peace.


End file.
